Chaos's successor
by I am not Ares for sure
Summary: He saved them all. They forgot him. He won their wars. But was forgotten. He got comfort from the only thing that had comfort. The two goddesses.
1. prologue

**Summary:He saved them all. They forgot him. He won their wars. But was forgotten. He got comfort from the only thing that had and the two goddesses.(Oh by the way the more reviews I get the more I write)On with the story. **

It all started on that fateful day when Mark Jason came. He was an obnoxious brat who said he was better than the defeater of Kronos, Gaia, Iaptus, Nemean lion, Atlas, and the creator himself etc... That August afternoon, that was the day he was claimed also known as his brother and also known as the day when he vowed revenge. Let me start in the beginning... never mind he went on to many adventures to count. PAUSE

I bet your all wondering who Mark Jason's dad is well, I'm not going to tell you,yet. That is how it works here ...I think oh well...on with the story

So do you think you know who he defeated all the things I said before and more while on the other hand Mark, defeated an empousa. I mean how lame is that. Even if he did it without training. Who cares. He (meaning not Mark) defeated the minotaur without any training. So, you get the point. I think you all know who i'm talking about so I am going to start mentioning who he is. He is actually Percy Jackson. I know that you're probably screaming in my face right now saying how could that happen and why. I have no idea. Before you say I should because I'm the one who wrote this book, you're way off. I did not write this book, it was passed down from my oldest generation to me and now i'm showing it to you. So this is the story of Percy Jacksons betrayal and how he was forgotten. It all started after the giant war but first I'm going to go back to the beginning of the giant war so you can get the whole story. So I am just going to get to the point and say Mark is a son of Poseidon and I, meaningless to say did not have him be a son of Poseidon. He would be better off as a son of Ares. I am telling you now that I hate him. You will to once you read the entire story of his life. Mark took away all his friends and girlfriend. I am not going to tell you how so I'm just going to tell you how Percy found out that Annabeth was cheating on him.

Flashback

Percy was going to the beach to see his wise girl. His wise girl. Percy heard other people on the beach and dismissed it as some other people from camp. Percy went to Annabeth's and his hiding spot at the beach. He saw Annabeth there but what he saw wasn't what he expected. He saw Annabeth and Mark making out. He felt his anger rising and he let out a scream of hurt. Annabeth turned around and gasped "Percy! it's not what it looks like!"

"Actually Annabeth, I think it's actually what it looks like" Percy said with tears threatening to come out his ran out crying and he disappeared into the ocean never to be seen again for the next two thousand years.

** I might go off track and not update for a few days but i'm always going to be able to write it down on paper and after revising it type it. I will not abandon this story! Please review I always review for most stories so I hope you can do for mine:) All characters and places go to Rick Riordan.**


	2. the giant war and awards

So I just did the protologue and I am going to scroll back to the giants war. So Percy was hacking monsters professionally while Mark was hiding behind him. I know what you're thinking Mark is a big baby. Thats true. Percy ran towards Porphyrion and formed a water giant as big as him. Percy started repeatedly slapped him which as you, probably know it annoyed the giant. Porphyrion yelled I will crush you spawn of Poseidon. Percy channeled all his power and picked up an island that was as big as the United States and said who's crushing who. Percy threw the giant piece of land and it him porphyrion so hard he started to disintegrate and for the finale Percy made an earthquake as big as a house and Porphyrion essence returned to tartarus. That was the beginning and the end of the battle. The Creator, Chaos came to him after the battle and talked to him privately which means in the Chaos realm.

"Perseus I am fading so when the time comes, you must release the titans who are good and restore the thrones of Hestia and Hades and make all demigods minor gods. Do not fail me Perseus I have big plans for you and I know you will not fail me. Don't forget what you must ask for Perseus and you will have many hardships to come." Percy vanished back to Olympus where he suddenly felt Chaos's power course through his veins. He heard his name and walked up.

"Perseus, we offer you the gift of godhood to you again, do you accept.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but please do not take offence my wish is to stay mortal."

"Is there anything we can grant you?"

"Well actually there was something I was thinking about can you make all the minor gods Olympians restore Hades and Hestia's thrones and make all the demigods here into minor gods."

"Perseus you ask much of us but we will honor your request but you won't get to be immortal."

"I'm fine with that Chaos's powers are in my blood now so technically i'm already immortal."

The look on their faces were priceless.

"So your Chaos' s successor?" Athena asked.

"Yep" Percy said

"How did this happen Perseus?" Poseidon asked with a grave look on his face.

"Well... you know when I fell asleep after all the fighting ended?" There were nods of agreement. "Well while I was asleep Chaos visited me in a dream and told me that he was fading and wanted me to be his successor, so now I have all Chaos's power's. Also he gave me the knowledge of all the children you have, where they are, their names, you know stuff like that."

The gods nodded but Zeus cut off the silence by saying "But why did Chaos pick you Perseus?"

"I have no idea and I don't think Chaos will come here to explain why either."

Just as he said that Chaos popped in "Actually my successor I'm already here to explain why I chose you and it isn't thaaaat long of a story."

"Lord Chaos" Athena asked "Why did you choose Perseus?"

"Okay, well it all started when Perseus here was born... It was just another ordinary day where I was looking at earth but then I felt a strange power signature almost as strong as mine then it stayed for five minutes and left. So I went down to earth to find the power signature and it led to the Jackson's apartment. So I knocked on the door and asked to come in. Sally let me in and Perseus was in their crying. But what I saw is why he is my successor. In his puddle of tears very faintly it said Chaos's future successor. And that is the story of why he is my successor and their is one other thing you should know. The only reason he was able to defeat Gaia is because he had my blessing when he was fighting her, well my temporary blessing anyway.

"Okay but Lord Chaos" Octavian started saying "What if it was mistake I mean I'm much better suited for the job and..,"

He started but Chaos yelled "You are just a augur wanting power and a worthless mortal Silence"

Octavian went into a corner and started crying. He grabbed a teddy bear and kept cursing Percy and Chaos in Latin but everybody could hear every word he was saying. So Chaos and Percy sent a ball of Black fire at him and all that was left of him was an imperial gold dagger.


End file.
